Rendez-vous chez le dentiste
by Ilunae
Summary: Cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée de demander à Kaminari de l'accompagner à son rendez-vous chez le dentiste.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Shinkami. Bakudeku, Kirimina et Seroroki sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée de demander à Kaminari de l'accompagner à son rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Il s'en était douté depuis le début mais, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

Il n'avait pas pu demander à Deku. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître devant son petit ami qu'il avait peur du dentiste. Katsuki ne pouvait pas casser son image devant lui. Aussi, il s'était trop souvent moqué de son petit ami d'avoir peur de tout et n'importe quoi quand ils avaient été enfants.

Katsuki avait donc décidé de demander à l'un de ses amis. Son premier choix avait été Sero mais, ce dernier travaillait ce jour-là. Kirishima était trop occupé avec sa petite amie, Ashido, pour pouvoir l'accompagner.

Il ne pouvait pas demander au petit ami de Sero, non plus. Il préférait crever plutôt que de reconnaître avoir une faiblesse devant Todoroki. Il ne lui était donc resté plus qu'un seul choix possible : Kaminari.

Avant de lui demander ce service, Katsuki avait dû mettre les choses au clair avec son ami. Si ce dernier osait se moquer de lui, Katsuki l'enverrait dans l'espace. Kaminari avait tout de suite accepté de venir avec lui.

A ce moment-là, il avait senti qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur. Il ne pouvait cependant pas changer d'avis. Katsuki préférait toujours aller à son rendez-vous avec cet idiot que tout seul.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux dans la salle d'attente et, Kaminari n'arrêtait pas de parler.

"Je suis content que tu m'aies demandé de t'accompagner, Kacchan !"

"Ouais, ouais !"

L'autre abruti lui avait déjà dit cela. Katsuki ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami était aussi content. Il lui avait juste demander de l'accompagner chez le dentiste, pas à la fête foraine.

"Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu fasses confiance pour ça !"

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait comment cette andouille réagirait s'il lui disait qu'il ne l'avait choisi que par dépit. Il serait venu avec quelqu'un d'autre, si cela avait été possible.

Il choisit de ne pas lui faire la remarque. Kaminari se mettrait sans doute à geindre s'il le faisait. Katsuki n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses jérémiades alors qu'il attendait le dentiste. Il lui cassait déjà assez les pieds comme ça.

Il attendit l'arrivée du dentiste, tout en écoutant d'une seule oreilles les babillages de l'autre idiot. Le médecin fini par venir dans la salle d'attente.

"Monsieur Bakugou !" dit un homme aux cheveux violets.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, Kaminari se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme.

"Vous êtes le docteur Shinsou ?" demanda il avec un grand sourire. Il lui tendant la main. "Je suis très content de vous rencontrer ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus beau que ce à quoi je m'attendais !"

Katsuki se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Il devait rêver. Son ami n'était quand même pas en train de draguer son dentiste quand même ? Kaminari était là pour l'accompagner, pas pour lui foutre la honte devant son dentiste.

"Humm... Merci !" dit le médecin en serrant la main de Kaminari. "Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus !"

Katsuki cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer là ? Le dentiste était en train de répondre aux avances de l'autre bouffon. Cela devait être un cauchemar. Juste un mauvais rêve pour le prévenir que Kaminari n'était pas un bon choix pour l'accompagner.

Cela avait l'air trop réel, cependant. Puis, ils allaient se barrer sans lui.

"Hé !" fit-il en se levant. Il se dirigea vers les deux hommes. "Je suis là, je vous signale !"

"Kacchan !" s'écria Kaminari en sursautant.

"Est-ce que vous accompagner Monsieur Bakugou ?" demanda le dentiste.

Encore une fois, Kaminari ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

"Non, c'est moi qui accompagne, Kacchan, en fait !" il se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Enfin, si ça vous dérange pas !"

"Bien sûr que non !"

Ils allèrent donc dans le bureau du docteur Shinsou.

"Vous pouvez vous installer !"

Katsuki fit donc cela. Ce fut à ce moment-là que débuta son calvaire. Pendant qu'il se faisait examiner, Kaminari flirtait avec le dentiste sans aucune gêne. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de poser de problème à ce dernier. Il fut donc obligé d'assister à leur parade amoureuse.

En temps normal, il aurait été content. Si l'ahuri se trouvait quelqu'un, cela lui ferait des vacances. Il ne l'aurait plus aussi souvent sur le dos. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait besoin d'être au premières loges pour assister au le docteur n'avait pas eu les yeux rivés sur lui, Katsuki aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait oublié.

Pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé à Deku de l'accompagner déjà ? En tout cas, cela lui avait servi de leçon. La prochaine, il demanda à son compagnon de venir avec lui. Au moins, il était sûr que Deku ne ferait pas les yeux doux à son dentiste.

Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il y avait une bonne chose là-dedans. Il était tellement en colère contre Kaminari qu'il n'avait plus peur du tout. L'idiot avait intérêt de courir vite. Parce qu'il allait lui faire la peau une fois qu'il serait libre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
